Waddle Dee (species)
Not to be confused with the character that is often referred as Waddle Dee. Wapods and Big Waddle Dees are also counted under this article. Waddle Dees are one of the most common inhabitants of Dream Land in the series, along side Waddle Doos and Wizendrens. They are generally peace loving and prefer not to fight, but not all Waddle Dees are like this. The species made their debut in Kirby: Behind the Scenes, where they were one of the first two species to appear in the series, the other being the Billow Birds, specifically Dedede. Waddle Dee Jr. himself is the very first seen Waddle Dee in the series. They have a cycloptic cousin, the Waddle Doo species. Appearance Waddle Dees look much like they do in the Kirby games and they can come in many colors. Their size can vary on a individual as well, with such example being Bruce. Wapods look much like they appear in Kirby's Dream Land 3 and they are simply Waddle Dee ghosts. Abilities Unlike in the games, some Waddle Dees are shown to have high levels of physical strength, such as Waddle Dee himself and Rachel. They also are very versatile in combat abilities, learning many ways to fight. Most Waddle Dees can run very fast, suggesting that the species may have high energy levels to allow such quick movement. Known Waddle Dees Waddle Dees Male Waddle Dees *Waddle Dee Jr. *Waddlesworth *Waddle Dee Sr. *Anthony *Bailey *Charles Dee *Disco Dee *Garbo Dee *Rayson *Mack *Phil † *Bradley † *Carl *Aaron Female Waddle Dees *Rachel *Darla Dee *Robin *Penny Dee *Lola *Emily Big Waddle Dees Male Big Waddle Dees *Bruce Female Big Waddle Dees Wapods Male Wapods Female Wapods *Macky Dee † Raven's Quest Waddle Dees appear as common enemies in Raven's Quest, appearing in many of the 8 levels of the episode. Waddle Dees behave like Goombas and they simply just walk on, minding their business and they don't attempt to attack Raven as they are only able to harm him if they walk into him. They can be defeated in many ways and they are worth 200 points. They make their first appearance in Level 2- Starfruit Plains. Wapods appear in Raven's Quest as well and they only move in a straight line or sit in place attempting to get in Raven's way. They are one of the few enemies that Raven cannot defeat without the aid of a projectile or bomb, as Wapods are completely immune to all attacks, even energy blasts from Super Sword Raven. They will make their first appearance in Level 4- Spooky Manor. Big Waddle Dees also appear in Raven's Quest. They are one of the biggest normal enemies in the episode and ironically they can be the only enemy that can help Raven. Unlike other enemies, Raven can stand on top of without getting harmed and ride on them. This will be vital to some parts of Level 5- Whispy Woods Forest, where they will make their debut and this makes them the second Waddle Dee variant to make their debut in a odd-numbered level with the first being Waddle Doos. They are immune to fireballs and iceballs due to their large size and Raven can defeat them with his sword but it would be unwise to do so to ones that are helping him traverse over hazardous areas. They are worth 400 points when they are defeated. These Waddle Dees, Wapods and Big Waddle Dees are creations of Drawcia and they are not the real things. Trivia Waddle Dees are one of the two first seen species in the series, the other being the Billow Birds. Category:Species Category:Game Species Category:Sentient Species Category:Raven's Quest Enemies Category:Sentient Species of Planet Popstar